Holiday Short Stories
by Amrcncpprhd
Summary: These are short holiday stories almost entirely about Richonne. The first two are fluffs, the last is a thriller and may be disturbing. I hope you enjoy them. I do not own TWD or any of it's characters.
1. The Dance Lesson

So this short fanfic was inspired by The Twelve Days of Richonne offered by Richonnefics and crew. The poem that follows was inspired by Siancore and crew. I couldn't think of a title for it. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy it.

"The Dance Lesson"

Michonne leaned back on the sink watching Judith play in her high chair. Rick sat down at the small kitchen table and drank his coffee loving the aroma of the eggs and potatoes Michonne was cooking on the stove.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that?" Rick asked looking over at her.

"It's almost done. But thanks." Michonne said as she went to the refrigerator, pulled out a bowl of sliced apples and put them on Judith's highchair table.

"I think the potatoes might be a little too spicy for her." Michonne said regretfully tilting her head at Judith.

"I'll just give her some of the eggs." She decided.

Michonne looked over at Rick who was staring back at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, I just didn't know you could cook like this." Rick admitted shaking his head.

Michonne scoffed as she walked toward the cabinet to get a serving dish.

"I suspect there's a lot you don't know about me." She affirmed reaching all the way up to the top shelf.

Rick considered what she meant by that when he turned and watched her body stretching in an attempt to reach the top shelf. His eyes slowly roamed over the contours of her frame. Her brown skin, sleek waist, and firmly rounded ass reminded him of a painting he saw in an art gallery a long time ago.

He barely noticed she'd gotten the large bowl and was curiously staring back at him.

"You okay?" She asked tilting her head.

Rick cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something?" he said looking down at the steaming coffee in his cup.

"What were you thinking about?" Michonne asked turning to wash the bowl.

"…Umm." Rick raised both eyebrows trying to think when Carl walked into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair at the table. Both Michonne and Rick looked at the teenager and noticed the angry look on his face.

Carl stared down at the table and began to fidget with one of the place mats.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other and smiled.

"Everything okay, Carl? Rick asked tilting his head.

They both watched as Carl kept his eyes focused on his fingers and shook his head. Again Michonne and Rick looked at each other.

Michonne turned off the burners, put lids on the pans, and leaned back against the counter to look at Carl.

Carl looked at his dad and then Michonne.

"Enid said there's going to be dancing at this stupid Christmas party." Carl said grumpily.

Rick looked down at the table and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's likely." He confirmed looking over at Carl.

Again Carl shook his head.

"Dad, I don't know how to dance." Carl said turning to his father with an accusing eye.

Rick looked confused as Carl glared at him. Michonne bit the bottom of her lip fighting back the laughter. She thought Carl looked adorable blaming his father for not knowing how to dance.

"Carl, I…" Rick trailed off at a loss for words.

Carl sighed and stared back down at the table.

Michonne made a sympathetic smile. She hated seeing Carl disappointed, no matter how cute he looked.

Rick thought about what to say. This was a new one for him. Of all the things he thought he'd have to worry about with Carl, this one never crossed his mind.

"So, are we talking regular dancing or a slow dance?" Michonne asked and they both looked up at her.

"Well, I don't know…both, I guess." Carl admitted.

Michonne took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'll tell you something about dancing that my mother told me. Dancing is about expressing the way you feel. That being said, I can show you how to get started and you're going to have to take it from there." Michonne said nodding over at Carl.

Carl shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Michonne, I've tried. I just can't…"

"Enough of those excuses. It's only impossible if you give up." Michonne insisted.

"Get up and come here." Michonne said moving one of the chairs out of the way to make room for her and Carl.

Rick raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Carl who looked at him. After a short pause, he shrugged and nodded his head towards Michonne urging Carl to go to her.

Carl made a deep sigh and sluggishly got up from the table. Michonne laughed a little as he approached her.

"Okay, so first things first. With any song, it's all about the pace of the music. You have to listen to the beats or whatever you'd call it. Now once you can sense the timing of the beats you can move side to side, like this…" Michonne began to move side to side to a simple beat she played in her head.

Carl just looked at her as she moved.

"Come on, Carl. Don't think about just move." Michonne instructed.

Carl rolled his eyes and then focused on Michonne's moves. He began to sway back and forth with her timing. Rick watched smiling at the both of them. He looked down and let out a little laugh at the contrast between Michonne's fluid moves and Carl's stiff ones.

After about ten minutes and some back and forth between Carl and Michonne, she stopped and smiled, proud of her young protégé. Carl was a fast learner and moved well as Michonne stood and watched.

Rick raised his eyebrows again completely surprised at the moves his son was able to make. Carl was much more relaxed and had his own beat going in his head.

"See, and you can use that with any song, you just speed it up or slow it down." Michonne confirmed.

"And now for the slow dance." Carl stopped when he heard the words slow dance.

His face turned red with embarrassment. Michonne caught the change in his mood and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Now, for the slow dance you have to be aware that there are two of you dancing. You will lead which means you will set the pace. There are two things you have to remember: Listen to the music and have fun." Michonne said tilting her head and smiling at Carl who gave a half smile back.

"Come on, I'll lead first and then you can give it a try." Michonne extended her hand and wrapped her other around Carl's waist pulling him in closer.

"Close, but not too close, k. You don't want to make her feel uncomfortable." Michonne said as she began to lead Carl in a slow dance.

"Good, now you try." Michonne said as she lifted Carl's hand and pulled the other to her waist.

Carl was nervous and couldn't find his rhythm like he had before. Michonne winced when Carl accidentally stepped on her foot. Carl immediately let her go and apologized.

"It's okay." Michonne said smiling through the brief pain.

A thought came to Rick but he wasn't sure if he should interfere. Before Carl and Michonne could start up again Rick cleared his throat.

"I could show him…I mean we could show him." The comment came off more like a question than a statement.

They both looked over at Rick who almost regretted interrupting. Michonne smiled and offered her hand.

"Please." She said gesturing for Rick to join her.

Rick got up from his chair and took a deep breath as his eyes stayed glued on Michonne. He smiled and laughed inside at the sudden sense of nervousness he felt.

Michonne turned to face Rick and waited for him to make his move. As she watched him she saw that look of determination with a hint of shyness.

Michonne chuckled to herself wondering if she would have to lead him too. She turned to look at Carl who leaned back against the table to observe the dance when she felt Rick's hand slowly but intently slide around her waist and gently pull her towards him.

She was completely taken off guard by the way he pulled her in and the feel of his hand on her back. She looked up into his eyes that glared down into hers. Her heart began to pound furiously as they stood face to face.

Rick raised his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked in a low voice that Michonne could feel rumble through his hard chest. It occurred to Michonne that Rick had done the entire thing backwards but it also occurred to her that she didn't care.

She placed her hand into his and his fingers wrapped around it. Rick began to rock slowly from side to side and Michonne rocked with him. As they danced to the silent ballad, Michonne's eyes glided up the small dimple in Rick's chin, to his curvy bottom lip, to his daunting blue eyes.

Carl stood there staring curiously at the two when it dawned on him what was happening. He bit down on his bottom lip trying not to laugh as he moved off the table and went over to collect Judith.

Rick and Michonne both stopped dancing and looked over at him and Judith. Carl chucked as he lifted his little sister into his arms and grabbed the large pan off the stove.

"You guys don't mind us, we'll be in the dining room. Carry on." He said snickering as he quickly turned and walked out of the room.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other and started to dance again.

Rick looked down at Michonne's mouth and desperately wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if she felt the same way. He sighed and looked away when he felt Michonne's fingers on his cheek and her gently turn his face back towards hers. Again their eyes met and a faint smile formed on Michonne's lips as she rubbed her thumb along the stubble of his jaw line.

Rick leaned over and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Michonne closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Rick wrapped his arms tightly around Michonne's waist pressing their bodies close together. He groaned deeply and greedily consumed her lips.

Later that night at the Christmas party. Rick and Michonne stood together watching the party goers dancing in the middle of the din.

Michonne leaned over and bumped Rick a little to get his attention. When he looked at her she nodded toward Carl.

They both watched as Carl led Enid to the center of the room. He placed his hand on her waist and suddenly pull her close to him and then offered his hand.

Michonne laughed and Rick covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

Enid looked curiously at Carl before pushing him back a couple of inches and accepting his hand. The two danced as Rick and Michonne watched.

"Can I have this dance?" Rick suddenly asked as he turned to Michonne.

"Certainly." Michonne accepted and Rick led her out to dance.

The end~

"Untitled"

If by chance I dared to glance

Would you dare to smile?

If by chance I dared to ask

Would you dare say yes?

If by chance I bared my soul

Would you dare to embrace it?

If by chance I dared to love

Would you dare with me?

If by chance I dared to love

Would you dare with me?


	2. Richonnoween

This short fanfic was inspired by Leannanscribbler. I wasn't able to complete it in enough time to post it. But I think you all might like it. The poem that follows was inspired by our ship pair, Richonne. (It is graphic)

"Richonnoween"

Michonne looked down at her costume as she recalled the conversation between herself and Maggie yesterday. She closed her eyes and shook her head still annoyed about the situation.

Maggie explained that it had been a tradition for the people of Alexandria and it was important to have these events to keep some normalcy and fun in the community. Michonne had no problem with the event itself but when Maggie insisted that Michonne participate, she couldn't help but laugh at the idea. She calmly explained to Maggie all the things that needed to be done, most importantly patrolling and securing Alexandria. After Michonne adamantly listed all the pertinent reasons she wouldn't be able to participate Maggie looked down and shook her head.

"We're never going to become one community if we don't try. If our family sees that you are willing to try they may be willing to try too." Maggie said sadly looking at Michonne.

Michonne groaned hating the look in Maggie's eyes. She'd always loved Maggie's southern accent and began to think of her as the sister she never had.

"Also, I know Carl wouldn't feel so awkward in a costume if he knew you'd be dressed up too." Maggie added.

"Ugh…fine!" Michonne finally agreed before she stormed out the door.

Michonne sighed and shook her head again. She picked up her costume and glared at it.

"Where'd they even get this from?" She wondered aloud scanning the curious costume and laid it across the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Michonne answered.

The door swung open and Sasha and Rosita piled into Michonne's room both carrying their own respective costumes which they laid on the bed next to hers. All three woman stood over the bed staring down at the costumes.

"She's good." Sasha said about Maggie as she cocked her head. Rosita silently nodded.

"She use Judith on you?" Sasha asked Michonne.

"Nope…Carl" Michonne replied still staring at the costume.

"Aaaah…" Sasha nodded.

"Well, we already gave our word we might as well show them what these things are supposed to look like." Rosita said looking over at Michonne and Sasha who glared back at her.

"What?! At least they're sexy. These people must've had some fun parties before all this shit started…GET SOME!" Rosita shouted pulling her shirt over her head to get undressed.

Sasha sighed, grabbed her costume, and walked over to the chair on the other side of the room.

Michonne shook her head and began to rub the bridge of her nose.

Rick stared down at his costume and shook his head while Daryl paced back and forth.

"This is bull shit. I ain't puttin that on! Stupid party with stupid people and their stupid traditions." Daryl asserted marching around in Rick's room.

Rick listened as Daryl made angry declarations and stormed back and forth curiously carrying his crossbow over his shoulder. He suspected Daryl was working himself up to going to the party in the costume since he brought it with him. He really didn't understand what Daryl was so mad about, his costume didn't even really look like a costume aside from it being black and green and the feathered hat.

"Who the hell is the Arrow anyway?" Daryl asked before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Rick sighed recalling Maggie's words.

"Come on, Rick. Michonne is really trying to make this work. Don't make her go there being the only adult from this house wearing a costume."

Rick couldn't believe that Michonne agreed to this. He shook his head, grabbed Daryl's costume and opened the bathroom door. Daryl lit a cig and glared at Rick.

"I ain't wearin it!" Daryl vowed flicking the ashes from his cigarette. Rick sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You already promised." Rick reminded him as he threw the costume on the sink and closed the door.

Rick walked back over to his bed, glared down at the costume, and sighed again. He'd rather fight his way through a herd of walkers than put that thing on. But then he thought of Michonne showing up at the party feeling awkward and out of place just trying to raise moral for the community.

Rick clenched his jaw and let out a little growl as he pulled his shirt over his head. He angrily unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants when the door opened. Rick's eyes shot over to Carl who stood in the doorway holding his own costume.

Carl looked at Rick and then the costume and shook his head.

"I'm not wearing this." Carl said in a low voice.

Rick's eyes widened as he glared at Carl.

"Carl…"

"What?!"

"Put it on." Rick said with a raised eyebrow.

Rick, Daryl, and Carl stood in front of Deanna's house and could hear the party inside. He could see that Carl was agitated and watched as Daryl upended a bottle of whiskey.

"Let's just get it done." Rick said taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell. A few seconds passed before Maggie opened the door. She was dressed in a wonder woman costume. They all smiled when they saw each other.

"Come in, the party is just getting started." She insisted.

Rick stepped into the living room and was immediately approached by Glenn in a red and gold Iron man suit.

"Oh wow…" Glenn said laughing at Rick and Daryl.

"And who is this?" Deanna asked with a big grin on her face as she walked into the room wearing a Poison Ivy costume. She stopped right in front of Rick and looked up at him.

Rick sighed.

"I'm Batman." He said with half a smile behind his Batman mask.

Deanna let out a small laugh and nodded her head.

"And who is this young hero?" Deanna asked moving on to the masked Carl.

"Spiderman." Carl's muffled voice replied.

Glenn snickered as he walked over to Daryl and put his hand on his shoulder.

"And this must be…" Glenn started to say when Daryl looked over at him with murderous eyes before storming off towards the kitchen.

Rick and the rest of the group mingled for twenty minutes before the doorbell rang again. Suddenly a bunch of gasps and awes caught his attention. As he made his way to the living room he saw Michonne wearing a long coat carrying Judith in a princess costume.

Everyone flocked over to see how adorable Judith looked in her pretty pink and blue princess costume. Rick couldn't help but smile as he walked over to see how cute she looked. Her bangs were neatly combed to the side and she wore a diamond incrusted tiara. Rick laughed to himself never thinking he'd see his daughter look like that. When Michonne began to hand her to him, Judith looked at him and started to cry. Rick was confused and Michonne laughed.

"It's your mask." Carol ascertained as she walked up behind Rick.

"Oh and aren't you just the prettiest little princess." Carol said before smiling up at Michonne.

"That she is." Michonne said quite proud of the job she had done with Judith.

"Come on, let's go see what your grumpy uncle is up to in the kitchen." Carol said leaning over and picking up Judith. Michonne smiled as she watched Carol, dressed in gold and white as Hawk-Woman, make her way to the kitchen.

Rick's eyes wondered over to Sasha and Rosita as they began to remove their coats. Sasha wore a tight orange vinyl costume.

"Vixen." She said looking over at Morgan whose eyes were glued on her.

"You certainly are." He said nodding his head. "I'm Green Lantern."

Abraham helped Rosita take off her coat to reveal her Super Girl costume. Abraham nodded

"Nice!" He said getting a good eye full in his Superman Costume.

Rick was surprised at their costumes. They seemed a bit skimpy but he had to admit, they looked good in them.

"Rick." Michonne said turning around in front of him urging him to help her with her coat.

"Yeah sure." Rick agreed and he helped Michonne out of her coat. He looked at Rosita and Abraham who were smiling and nodding at Michonne.

When Rick looked down at Michonne his eyes widened and his mouth opened. As he pulled the coat away everything seemed to move in slow motion. Michonne wore a black vinyl and suede body suit with an opened back. It had a long black velvet tail enticingly placed right above the incredible slopes of her subtle bottom. The costume was tight and had crescent patterns etched along the entire length of her legs. It perfectly accentuated her statuesque figure.

Michonne pulled her hair back to put on her mask. She turned around and watched as Rick's eyes raise from her hoisted cleavage to her eyes.

"Catwoman." Michonne proclaimed with a nervous smile.

Rick's eyes wondered back down her costume taking in the full view that was Michonne.

Morgan and Abraham looked at each other and chuckled.

"She said she's Cat Woman, Rick." Abraham yelled from the other side of the room and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm…" Rick looked to the side trying to pull his thoughts together.

"He's Batman." Morgan explained before the four of them broke out in laughter.

Michonne and Rick looked at the four laughing. Michonne felt embarrassed and wondered why she ever agreed to wearing the stupid costume. It just wasn't her.

"I'm going to get a drink." Michonne said as she looked down at her black painted nails and walked off towards the kitchen.

Rick started to say something when his eyes trailed up her tail and the small pattern that lined down her apple bottom and slender toned legs. Rick watched intently as she disappeared around a corner.

"Hypnotic, isn't it?" Sasha asked smiling at Rick.

"…Yeah." Rick muttered without thinking.

Again the room broke out in laughter. He looked around at all their snickering faces and couldn't help but laugh himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so stumped and at a loss for words.

"Come on, Rick. You need a drink." Sasha said patting him on the shoulder.

Michonne stepped into the kitchen where several Alexandrian's were gathered. She stopped as soon as she saw them. The Alexandrians, most of whom were men, stared at her surprisingly. Michonne noted all the eyes gawking at her and turned around to leave.

"Now that's a fucking costume. To Michonne!" One of the Alexandrians proclaimed loudly.

Michonne turned around to see the man standing and raising his cup in a toast to her.

"Michonne!" The others raised their cups and saluted. Michonne looked around at the smiles on their faces. They appeared genuinely happy to see her. Michonne let out a little laugh and grabbed a cup. She smiled as she lifted a cup to their salute.

"Yeah…whew!" Another man gave a hearty yell before he took a drink.

Michonne took another sip of her watered down drink when she saw Rick practically being pulled into the den by Rosita and Sasha.

"Come on, Rick. Let's go thank Maggie for inviting us to this shin dig." Sasha teased.

The Alexandrians did their best to make Michonne feel comfortable and she was relieved that she wasn't the only one wearing an oddly suggestive costume, but she couldn't seem to relax and found herself wanting to leave the party. She'd stayed approximately twenty minutes and that was ten minutes longer than she'd planned.

She put her cup on the counter and looked around for Maggie. She found her in the den and waved goodbye to her from across the room. Maggie, who wore a Wonder-woman costume, frowned in disappointment but then smiled and nodded goodbye.

Michonne, satisfied that she had done her part, turned to leave. As she walked through the kitchen she saw Rick talking to a couple of men. They were laughing and Michonne noted the smile on Rick's face.

He actually looked pretty good as Batman, she thought to herself when he looked back at her, catching her staring at him. Her eyes widened slightly before she nodded and left the kitchen.

Michonne continued to head for the living room as quickly and quietly as she could. When she got there, her eyes scanned the room for her coat but it was gone. _Damn it!_ She thought not knowing where her coat could possibly be.

"Wow!" Frank, one of the Alexandrians, said walking up from behind.

Michonne turned to look at him as he stopped in front of her.

"I can see why they gave this one to you. You look great!" Frank admitted as his eyes roamed down Michonne's body.

Michonne sighed and closed her eyes. Having some guy she barely knew eyeball her like some sort of life sized sex doll was never her idea of fun.

"No, I'm serious. I don't think we've ever had anyone look that good in the Catwoman one. It's Michonne, right? I'm Frank." The tall man said as he stepped closer to her and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Frank. I'm leaving…have fun." Michonne said with polite smile on her face as she turned to leave.

Frank quickly darted around her and stood in front of her. Michonne tilted her head and glared at him with an annoyed expression.

Frank put his hands up in a pleading manner.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not good at this anymore. Well, I've never really been good at this." He said with an apologetic look.

"I know who you are. I've known since you and your group got here. I just never got the chance to talk to you." He said putting his hands down and looking at Michonne earnestly.

Michonne looked at him curiously.

"Maybe some other time. I'm really tired and want to get out of this thing." Michonne replied attempting to be cordial but direct.

She started to walk passed him when he reached out and gently slid his fingers around her hand. Michonne turned around and looked down at his hand holding hers.

"But you just got here." He said looking mildly disappointed.

Michonne scoffed, taken back by his actions.

"Walk you home, Michonne?" A low familiar voice asked from behind Frank.

As the tall man turned to see who it was, Michonne saw Rick standing behind Frank without his mask. Michonne snatched her hand from his and Frank looked back at her curiously.

Rick barely caught it but saw their hands touching. He'd noticed other men getting an eye full of Michonne as she made her way through the party, but this guy Frank seemed to be stalking her every move.

Rick really couldn't blame any of them, Michonne was an amazing woman. Still, he couldn't help but be irritated by the way Frank's eyes prowled all over her body.

They both looked at Rick as he stepped around the taller man and looked over at Michonne.

"Maggie said that she'd drop Carl and Judith off later." Rick said.

"So, if you're ready to go…"

"Or you could stay for a while longer. I make a mean margarita and we're going to play cards later." Frank interrupted Rick who tilted his head and glared at the persistent man.

Michonne shook her head.

"Yeah thanks, but like I said, I'm tired and I want to get out of this thing." Michonne said politely before looking at Rick.

"You ready?" She asked getting Rick's attention.

Rick eyes fell back on Michonne. He tried to smile but was too annoyed to form one.

"Yeah." He said stepping around her to open the door.

"Maybe some other time, Michonne." Frank said smiling.

Rick stopped and glared at Frank who returned the look. Michonne caught the look on Rick's face as she stepped pass the door.

"You coming?" Michonne asked, again getting Rick's attention.

Rick bit down on his lip, reminding himself that this whole thing was meant to boost morale. He followed Michonne out of the door after shooting another look at Frank.

Rick walked silently beside Michonne as they headed home. It was dark outside and the wind was blowing causing a chill in the air. Rick looked back towards the party still miffed at that guy blatantly flirting with Michonne. _Couldn't he see she wasn't interested!_ Rick thought to himself, angrily shaking his head when he noticed that Michonne stopped.

He turned to look at her and saw the irritation on her face.

"You know I could've handled that guy, Rick. You don't have to walk me home, I can take care of myself." She said giving him one of the looks he hated getting from her.

Rick nodded his head.

"I know you can handle yourself…" He said as she started to walk again.

"Well, you don't need to walk me home. You can go back to the party, everyone will wonder where you are." Michonne said.

"Hey stop." Rick said reaching out and touching Michonne's arm.

Michonne turned and looked at Rick as he moved closer to her.

"I didn't want to walk you home because of him. I know you can handle yourself." He said looking in her eyes.

Michonne lifted her hands.

"Then why?" She asked crossing her arms.

Rick looked down at the ground and unsnapped the collar of his cape.

"I…I just wanted to be with you." He said pulling the cape from his shoulders and wrapping it around hers.

The two looked at each other as Rick's hands stayed on Michonne's shoulders.

Michonne watched as Rick leaned in to kiss her. Michonne's fingers slid around his neck as she pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. The wind blew causing the cape to gently flow as the two continued to kiss. Michonne pulled out of the kiss and laughed a little.

"What?!" Rick asked still relishing the taste of her lips on his.

"That certainly took you long enough." Michonne teased side eyeing Rick as she turned to walk toward the house.

He watched as the long cape flapped in the wind slowly revealing Michonne's legs and then falling before the rest could be seen.

Rick laughed as he followed her.

"So, did you need help out of that thang?" Rick asked slyly.

"Nope." Michonne said looking back and smiling at Rick.

"Well, I didn't mean…" He started to lie.

"Noooope! You made me wait all this time, I think you can wait a little longer." She said turning around and pointing at him.

Rick looked confused and shook his head.

"Michonne, you were the one who made me wait. Goin off on your own all the time." He said jogging a little to catch up with her.

"Nope, you had several opportunities, Mr. Grimes. A couple more months won't kill you." Michonne turned around again and winked at Rick who stopped in his tracks.

"Months?!" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Michonne laughed enjoying the torment in his voice. Suddenly, she felt his hand grab hers. He pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her.

Michonne's head swooned as Rick slowly consumed her lips. This time it was him that pulled back leaving her wanting more.

"Maybe, weeks or days…minutes" Michonne admitted catching her breath and the two began to laugh.

THE END~

My Fire Starter

As he takes my breast between his lips

He pulls at the very core of me

As he snakes his fingers between my thighs

He ignites my entire being

My flesh is hot

This passion

It burns

All doubts have melted away

My body rolls

A molten lava

I consume and still I crave

I am ablaze

A roaring flame

And he…

He is my fire starter


	3. One Thanksgiving Night

So this one wasn't inspired by any particular person (Aside from Rick and Michonne.) But I thought I'd complete the Holiday short stories with it. It is a bit graphic and has intense stuff in it. This one is not a fluff story.

"One Thanksgiving Night"

Rick leaned back against the refrigerator watching Michonne putting the final preparations on Thanksgiving dinner. She was quiet and he could see by the harsh way she stirred the already mashed potatoes that she was angry. He bit his top lip trying to think of what he should say.

"I just wish you would try and understand my position on this." He said looking down and raising his eyebrows.

"Your position?" Michonne shot an eye at him.

"It's too dangerous. I don't understand what you don't get about that." Rick sighed trying to make her understand.

"What I don't _get_ is that we're supposed to be partners in this. Deanna put us both in charge of security for this place and now you want me side lined." Michonne replied fighting back the anger.

"Michonne, I'm not side-lining you."

"I'm not helpless, Mr. Grimes." Michonne turned to face him.

Rick clenched his jaws.

"I know you're not…" Rick started to say.

"I've taken care of myself long before we got here, long before this asshole started hurting women, and long before we…" Michonne bit her bottom lip and turned to finish stirring the beaten potatoes.

Rick watched her as she started back up with the potatoes. He slowly walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to hug her. He could feel her take a deep breath as she pressed her fists against the countertop. Rick leaned in to kiss her on warm shoulder.

He hated arguing with Michonne on this, there were many other things he'd prefer to be doing with her. But, two of the Alexandrian women had been attacked, both around Michonne's age, both with her skin tone.

Rick knew that this guy had a type and for the past week he worried every time Michonne went out alone. The fact of the matter was no one knew who this rapist was. There was no lab for a DNA test. Both cases were blitz attacks. Both victims barely survived and neither could give a description of their attacker.

Rick had done his best to weed out the sick bastard, but none of the men had marks on them and they all had alibies for the times of each attack. One of the most obvious clues were that both victims were African American women and new comers to the community. While he and the others were concerned for the protection of all the women of Alexandria, Rick had a feeling that the perp would make a try for Michonne.

"I know you can take care of yourself." Rick whispered.

Michonne closed her eyes as Rick's lips brushed against her ear.

"Just stay here and let me handle this one?" Rick asked.

"Why don't you want me out there, Rick?" Michonne pressed, pulling his arms from around her and turned to look him in the eyes.

They stared at each other as Michonne tried to read his face. She felt there was something he wasn't telling her. Michonne knew the two women that were attacked shared some physical traits with her, which made her a likely target, but it was her job to help secure this place and Rick's reservations appeared to be more about their new found relationship than what needed to be done.

She and Rick had finally given into their feelings for one another. A talk turned into a kiss, that kiss turned into a three hour sweaty sex fest which left both of them exhausted the next day. It was the following afternoon that news reached them about the first woman. She was unconscious, but it was obvious what had happened to her.

Rick didn't seem to have any problems letting Michonne do searches on the houses alone or interrogating the men. It wasn't until the second woman was found barely conscious when things changed. Michonne recalled Rick, Sasha, and Morgan carrying Marie to the infirmary and the look on Rick's face when he came out. Almost immediately it was decided that the women would be assigned to certain houses in groups.

Michonne thought it was a logical move but didn't understand why Rick and Deanna made the decision without ever consulting her. She realized Rick was experienced as a sheriff but Michonne was also a peace keeper of Alexandria.

Rick sighed as they stared at one another.

"If you're here I know that you're safe. I know the other women in this house are safe. When you're out there I'm worried about you…I'm distracted. It's not you…it's me." Rick admitted as he looked at Michonne.

Michonne sighed as she considered Rick's words. She didn't like that he worried about her but knew there was no use in being angry about it. She figured it was one of the things they'd have to work on. For now, they needed to find this coward. If her stepping aside made this happen quicker than so be it.

"I just want to get this guy for what he did." He reasoned shaking his head.

He could still see the battered faces of the women who came here for a chance at a normal life. Alexandria had failed them in the worst way, and once again Rick was reminded of how horrible people could be even behind the safety of walls.

Michonne closed her eyes and nodded. Rick nodded, relieved that she agreed. He reached out and gently squeezed her hand before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Michonne…"

"…Yeah?"

"Please don't call me Mr. Grimes. I hate that."

"I know."

Michonne rested her forehead against his neck as they held each other.

Michonne smiled at Carl from across the table as he wiped Judith's face. It was around 7:30 pm. Rick and the other men from their group were on patrols checking houses in Alexandria. He told her he'd check in at midnight and reminded her to only open the door for members of their group.

Pam, Enid, Lydia, and Sasha were temporarily sharing the house and Thanksgiving dinner with Michonne, Carl and Judith. Michonne was relieved that their group would be staying at her house but as she sat at the table watching the others eat, the thought that she should be doing something relentlessly nagged at her.

"You're kidding, you've never seen "Nightmare before Christmas"?" Pam gave an amazed glance at Enid who shook her head.

"Wow, well you can watch it with me after dinner." A cheerful Pam decided as Enid and Carl looked at each other.

Michonne finished her dinner and went upstairs while the others cleaned up and prepared to watch the movie. She sat on the bed to take her shoes off, looked over at the closet and sighed seeing Rick's dirty clothes thrown near the hamper but not quite in it. She'd have to get used to sharing a room with a man again.

She looked over at the clock which read 11:13 which gave her some time before Rick would be home. Michonne got off the bed and went into the large bathroom to start the shower. She left the lights off, as she always had, needing only the moonlight that poured in from the window. She took off her clothes and stepped into the steaming water closing the door behind her.

Rick and Daryl opened the door of one of the empty houses. It was dark and quiet but as they entered Daryl could tell something was off.

"What is it?" Rick asked noting the look on his friend's face.

Daryl eyes scanned the living room and hallway.

"I smell candles. Someone's been here." He said pulling his crossbow off his shoulder. Rick readied his colt.

"You search upstairs, I'll look down here." Daryl nodded and moved upstairs. Rick moved into the dark kitchen.

At first glance, everything looked normal, nothing was out of place. The home appeared to be fashionably ready for new occupants. But as he neared the island in the middle of the kitchen something caught his eye.

Black ashes were peppered along the stainless steel sink and inside were drenched burnt pieces of clothing. Rick scanned the room before lifting a piece out of the sink. It appeared to be some sort of jacket that was cut in two. There was a blue and white emblem on the jacket but he couldn't quite make out what it was in the dark.

"Rick!" He heard the insistent call from upstairs.

Rick hurried upstairs still on the lookout for the perp. As he entered the room where Daryl's flashlight was shining he could see something had Daryl's attention. Daryl shinned the light on a mural on the wall.

Rick saw the name written dark letters. MICHONNE, it read in angry writing. Rick moved closer to investigate.

It looked like something straight out of a murder-mystery novel. Pictures strung under the name. Violently penetrated holes through most if not all the pictures. There were torn pieces of paper and a pair of silky black panties nailed to the wall that were shredded at the crotch.

Rick could somewhat make out one of the pictures and recognized the person whose head had a puncture through it.

"What's that?" Daryl asked shinning the flash light on the dangling piece of burnt clothing still in Rick's grasp.

Rick looked down and could read the blue letters clear now. Alexandria Sheriff's Dpt.

"Shit!" Was the only word Rick could muster as he turned around and darted for the stairs. Daryl turned to run after him.

He inhaled deeply getting the longest whiff of Michonne as her scent entangled with the steam. He could only see her silhouette through the mesh glass of the shower doors.

Once again he felt her playing this game with him. Their minds entwined, her soul in the palm of his hand and his to control.

He watched as her body turned and she raised her arms to wash her hair. Water cascaded down every inch of her body. She knew he was there, he thought to himself. She was enticing him.

"That's it, my perfect angel." He finally spoke out loud and watched as her body tensed at the sound of his voice.

There was a silence as he stepped out of the bathroom closet. He thought she'd open the shower door to see him, maybe try and run. But she stood there, frozen. Arms still above her head.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

He smiled seeing her panties neatly folded on the side of the hamper. He slid his knife under them and brought them to his face. His eyes rolled in ecstasy savoring her private scent. Kneading his face in it, he breathed them in deeply until he caught another scent… _his_ scent. The scent of the man she had given herself to. The scent of the man she betrayed him for. _Rick._ The thought of Rick touching her made his blood boil.

"Why did you do it, Michonne?" he asked hearing his own voice break as the tears stung his eyes.

"It was supposed to be me and you… _Me and You!_ " He lowly growled continuing to approach her.

"Who are you?" She asked again her voice more demanding this time.

"Who am I…I'm the man who's loved you from the beginning. I gave you my fucking heart and you destroyed it." He yelled angrily beating his fist against his chest.

The room fell silent save for the prickling sounds of the shower.

"I waited for you and you spread your fucking legs for him. Made me _listen!_ " He groaned as his hands began to tremble with rage.

He stopped right in front of the shower. So close he could see the curvature of her breasts, the perfect slopes of her thighs.

"Never again!" He swore grabbing the shower handle and slamming it open.

He drew his knife back as their eyes finally met. The look on her face gave him pause and as his eyes trailed up her raised arms he could see she was not alone. As soon as he saw it, it came crashing down with a single swipe causing him to jump back.

He heard the thud as his knife wielding hand fell to the floor in front of him. He instinctively grabbed his bloody limb as a stream of blood shot from one of the severed cords.

He groaned as he fell back in shock, the pain not quite registering yet.

Michonne rested her katana by her side. She stepped out of the shower clad in her bare skin and walked toward her wounded stalker.

He looked up at her, breathing shallow breaths and still holding his bleeding stub. His eyes going from her cold stare to her slender yet muscular arms with streams of water that melting off her skin.

He smiled as he leaned back against the sink.

"…My angel." He proclaimed gazing at her in awe.

Michonne took another step towards him kicking his severed hand out of the way as she glared down at him.

She kneeled directly in front of him.

"I'm not your angel. I'm not your anything. You're delusional and sick!" Michonne's lips quivered as she looked at him in disgust.

"The only reason you're still breathing…" Michonne tilted her head. "Is to answer for what you did."

"You love me, you know you do. You're mine." He said between hurried breaths, desperately nodding for confirmation.

Michonne's eyes narrowed.

"You're insane." She declared with a tone of finality.

The man began to shake his head and let out an awful tormented cry.

Michonne narrowed her eyes as the man lunged at her wrapping his arms around her legs. She quickly spun her katana and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of it, knocking him to the ground.

There was a commotion outside of the bathroom before Rick stormed through the door, gun drawn.

His eyes immediately darted over to Michonne and then to the bloody man groaning on the floor. Rick quickly aim his gun at the man's head and looked back at Michonne shaking his head.

"Did he…Did he _touch_ you?!" Rick yelled cocking his gun.

Michonne continued to stare down at the man her own anger still seething inside.

"Michonne?!" Rick yelled again.

"No." She said turning to look at Rick whose face was riddled with concern and fury as he rocked from one leg to the other.

Michonne took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No." She assured him.

Rick looked around trying to calm himself and then down at the barely conscious intruder.

Michonne grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and turned off the running shower.

Daryl moved into the room. His eyes quickly did a scan of the scene to get the story. He shot an eye over at Michonne understanding what happened. She was alright, pissed but alright.

"That's Frank." Daryl asserted, recognizing the man on the floor.

"Aint he suppose to be out with Spencer, Heath, and the rest of em, on that run?" Daryl glared down at him.

Michonne had seen and heard enough. She started passed Daryl and Rick when Rick reached out and touched her arm. She turned to see his face had softened to one of concern. Michonne forced a faint smile.

"I'm okay." She said with a little nod and left the room.

Rick couldn't smile, he was relieved that she was okay, but the anger searing inside him wanted to close the door and educate this asshole on how he felt about rapist. That was unlikely to happen as Daryl seemed to pick up on Rick's thoughts and decided it was time to get Frank out of the house.

Rick glared at the man as Daryl roughly pulled him to his feet. Frank, still writhing in pain, caught Rick's stare and smiled.

"She'll always be mine." He contended as Daryl swung him around and Rick slammed his face into the door. Rick reached down and grabbed a knife from his belt and brought it to the throat of Frank.

"I got him, Rick. Let me take him to Deanna." Daryl advised.

Later that night, as the two lie in bed, both stared at the ceiling. The ordeal had been draining for both of them and as the dark hours continued to pass, the two remained in silence trying to make sense of it all.

He blamed her, Michonne thought to herself blankly staring up as Franks words recycled through her mind. Michonne wondered if she had noticed Frank's obsession earlier maybe she could have stopped him from attacking Marie and Gloria.

Rick wondered what exactly happened in the bathroom before he got there. What Frank said or did to her while they were alone. He went over the pictures Frank had plastered on the wall. Some of them looked like they were taken soon after they'd arrived to Alexandria. How long had he been watching her? Rick silently questioned. And the sullen look on Michonne's face. Rick wondered how she felt about it, but when he asked she just shook her head. She didn't want to talk and Rick understood.

She was strong, strong willed and strong minded, but there was a fragile aspect of Michonne that she kept very guarded. Rick liked that she had begun to open up to him, not just intimately but with her secret thoughts. He didn't want her to withdraw again. He knew that she had been affected by what happened. Behind all the "I'm okays…I'm find…it's nothing" Rick could see that something in her was wounded. He'd be patient with her and let her open up at her own pace. For now he'd simply remind her that he was there for her.

He reached out and gently took hold of her hand and felt her give his a little squeeze.

She exhaled, comforted by Rick's gesture. She realized that the only thing they could do was move on. She'd check on the women in the morning, do whatever she could for them. But she wouldn't blame herself.

Sleep finally found them and somewhere during the night their bodies became restfully entangled.

The End ~


End file.
